Lighting control can be used to automatically control lighting under certain conditions, thereby conserving power. However, lighting control, specifically advanced lighting controls have not been widely adopted in the general commercial market because the installation, setup related costs and complexity have made these lighting systems prohibitively expensive for many commercial customers.
To improve installation productivity and accuracy, it is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for tracking locations of a computing device and recording locations of sensor units.